


Free Dance

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dry Humping, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, lap dance, lowkey gonna keep it going, makki makes it rain but for like two seconds, oikawa as a stripper is my favorite thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsun and Makki are the ones to take Iwaizumi to a strip club to get him to loosen up. The only thing he didn't know was that Oikawa worked there. Even on his free night, Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a little taste of what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Dance

**Author's Note:**

> *lowkey trap music plays in the background* Hey~~~~

Iwaizumi hasn't been to a strip club before, he never really saw the need for it in his opinion. He was more focused on school and actually passing his classes. His friends, on the other hand, had different plans. Tonight was the night that they got Iwaizumi out of his apartment and did something fun with him for once. They don't see him often but tonight was the night. They were going to a strip club and they were going to get him laid. 

"I would rather go home." Iwaizumi said through pursed lips as he shoved his hands in his black pants pockets. 

"Of course you would." Hanamaki didn't care much. 

"That's actually really lame." Matsukawa said right after.

It was already too late for Iwaizumi to complain. They were standing right outside the club, about to go in and start a memorable night. Iwaizumi was not getting away with this one. Hanamaki and Matsukawa turned to face Iwaizumi, planning to give him some tips about how he should go about getting strippers and making sure he doesn't fuck up. 

They just glanced at each other though and shrugged. 

Whatever happens, happens. 

Iwaizumi sighed to himself, not having anymore to say. He knew it was a bad idea when he opened the door to the two of them an hour earlier. Now look at where he is. A strip club.

"You're really going to be surprised." Hanamaki glanced back to see Iwaizumi pouting angrily because he wasn't at home. 

"Listen, Makki," Iwaizumi started, just to put everything out there, "I would prefer to be home." he said.

Makki shrugged again and pointed up at the flashy lights that glowed the strip club name. This was where they were and Iwaizumi couldn't do anything. He rolled his eyes and sighed quietly, only to find that he was still angry about be dragged out of his apartment. He followed his two friends inside the building, finally able to hear the loud music they couldn't recognize outside. 

The air was cloudy, filled with smoke and smelled of strong perfume, sweat, and sex. Iwaizumi wasn't thinking as he walked, he just wanted to be at home where the air didn't make him cough and the low lights didn't make him peer into the darkness. He could hear the other two over the music but he stayed close so he wouldn't get lost. 

There were a lot of people tonight, probably people wanted to get away from their own lives. Iwaizumi could smell the alcohol, too, and it was incredibly strong. The smoke could barely mask it. He looked around slowly, seeing people dancing, drinking, smoking. And he saw the strippers, people were making it rain around them as they danced on stages, on chairs, on people. Iwaizumi wasn't sure what made this place so entertaining. It was too loud, it was too dark, and it was too crowded. 

He wanted to hate being here. 

He wanted to turn away and leave. 

There was just something that made him keep walking behind his friends. He kept a plain face but on the inside, his heart raced and he felt the bass of the music in his chest. It was that one feeling that made him not want to leave. 

His two friends stopped walking, only to open their arms to a person that was standing in front of them. Iwaizumi couldn't see anything except windswept hair from the flashing lights, but he heard the name. 

"Oikawa!" Makki was first to shout over the music. 

Iwaizumi didn't believe it though. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of Oikawa's face from the white flashing lights. _It's really him_. Was he really a stripper? Iwaizumi just thought it was a meetup to see an old friend from high school again.

Then the other two moved aside and Iwaizumi could get a good look at Oikawa. 

"Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi was stunned. Oikawa came over to him with arms wide open but Iwaizumi was still in shock. He didn't know what to say. Oikawa was shirtless, his upper body exposed and covered in glitter, glistening with sweat, not to mention marked with lipstick. His white pants were the only thing clean about him. Iwaizumi had to think about what he was seeing. Even when Oikawa wrapped his arms around him, Iwaizumi was still in shock. 

_What the hell was going on_?

Oikawa pulled away to see Iwaizumi's face since it's been years.

It finally hit Iwaizumi that Oikawa was a stripper here. "Shittykawa!" he yelled and Oikawa laughed, running his fingers through his hair. 

"I haven't been called that in years." he said, feeling nostalgic. 

Well Iwaizumi hasn't been called Iwa-chan in a while so it was only fair.

"Are you not working the pole tonight?" Makki asked.

"Nope, just serving." Oikawa said. 

That explains why he wasn't in his usual get up, the tight clothes or the frilly lingerie. Most of the other strippers had that on, and the others wore white. Oikawa planned to take it easy tonight, but now that his friends were here, he was planning to have a bit of fun. 

"I actually brought money tonight." Matsukawa said like he was proud of himself, and he actually was. 

"It's about time, Matsun, you owe me a lot!" Oikawa shoved Matsun on the arm lightly. "I'm sure you can only afford one lap dance anyway." 

"We have money for three." Makki cut in, excited that this time he could pay up and make it rain like everyone else did. "Plus, we want to show Hajime a good time since all he does is lock himself up in his apartment." 

They looked to Iwaizumi. There was not much Iwaizumi could do about always wanting to stay at his place and do what makes him feel comfortable. But now he wasn't going to back down since they started a fight. If they want to show him a good time, then that was fine with him, but it better be the greatest night of his life or he would never show himself to anyone again. 

"So...what can you do for us?" Makki asked. He wanted to kiss up to Oikawa since he knew they couldn't afford much. Oikawa shook his head and took a breath.

"Alright, come with me." Oikawa turned away, going somewhere else. 

Makki and Mattsun were quick to follow. Iwaizumi wasn't. He was caught up in the heavy atmosphere. The second he was surrounded by people, he didn't know if he should follow them or put more effort in to find his friends. He was convinced that he should just start dancing to the beat of the music and go with the flow, but he caught a glimpse of pink hair in the white flashing lights and continued to move along so he wouldn't get lost.

The further they walked, the less crowded it got. Iwaizumi could see more around him without all the people blocking his view. The lights began to change from white to red and flashed slower. Oikawa knew where he was taking the others. Iwaizumi felt like he was out of place, especially now that he saw that Oikawa did in fact work at a strip club. 

There were others that were getting private services. It could've been anything they wanted, no limits, as long as they paid up for it. It seemed so normal, like all this happened regularly. Iwaizumi just tried not to stare too much. 

Oikawa found a less crowded spot for them and Matsun was the first to sit down on the black leather couch. Iwaizumi took a seat in the chair that was not too far off. He wanted to pretend like he wasn't interested but he had to admit that he wanted to see what Oikawa does at work, even if tonight wasn't the night he wasn't working on the poles. Iwaizumi didn't have his interest on the strippers that did anyway. 

"I don't know anyone that would appreciate getting low tips so you're going to have to settle." Oikawa said, not too sorry that his friends were cheap. If he gets paid, that was fine. It's not like he was getting much tonight. Matsun and Makki did say they had enough money for three lap dances. 

They were probably just going to throw it all away just to make it rain cash as if they were rich people that could come back with more money. 

"A lap dance is a lap dance no matter who's giving it." Makki said. Oikawa scrunched his nose up while he glanced at Makki, seeing him already dancing with bills in his hands. It was a lot of money so Oikawa was definitely going to suck it up.

First lap dance goes to Matsun. 

Iwaizumi wasn't going to say anything. He would prefer if no one sat on him tonight but he wasn't going to say anything. 

He watched as Oikawa already got himself in the mood to grind on someone, his friend to be more specific. The music was up beat so he moved his hips to the speed. Matsun had the biggest smile on his face while Oikawa did _shake it_ like the song said. Iwaizumi didn't wonder what it felt like to get a lap dance. Matsun's smile was enough to answer his curiosity if he had it. Oikawa did this on most nights, dancing for people and getting paid to do it. 

Iwaizumi didn't tear his eyes away.

He watched Oikawa sway his hips and move himself more between Matsun's legs. The three of them made it seem like they've been doing this for a while. Iwaizumi practically expected that. He was sure that Matsun and Makki always came here to mess with Oikawa when they could. Now they were smiling and laughing but the money hasn't dropped yet. The second it does, this becomes work and Oikawa will take what he's owed.

Iwaizumi couldn't believe that Oikawa was a stripper now. He stared at him while he gave a lap dance to Matsun, a smile on his face and his hands in his hair. _Has he always been that...pretty_? Iwaizumi glanced away for only a second before he was staring again to see Oikawa dance. It seemed like he was good at it. Iwaizumi began to blush and imagined what if it was him on that couch instead. 

Oikawa would definitely be grinding on him hard, that was for sure. Iwaizumi couldn't get the picture out of his mind. Would Oikawa smile that much with him like he was with the other two? He didn't know, he couldn't even tell. He just never thought about it.

The lights continued to flash and he got amazing glimpses of Oikawa's face, the way he smiled, the way his eyes shined. Even under the low red lights, Oikawa looked as great as ever. Iwaizumi swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced away. 

He needed a second to control himself.

Oikawa shifted to the side to glance back over his shoulder to look at Matsun and paused when the music did. Once the beat started again, he was moving too, whipping his hair around and shaking his hips. Matsun and Makki were moving, dancing with Oikawa since they couldn't help it. 

Makki was dropping the money over them, letting it fly and fall to the ground. It did rain dollar bills, all the dollar bills they both had. 

Iwaizumi didn't want to be petty and admit that he wanted his turn now. He was sitting patiently but on the inside, he was definitely begging for other two to go away. He wanted a lap dance only from Oikawa just because it looked like fun. 

Once there was no more money to rain down over Oikawa, Makki reached down to start picking it up. The second his hand reached for a twenty, Oikawa put a foot down over his fingers. 

"Don't touch my money." Oikawa said through his teeth, trying to keep his smile but was annoyed that Makki was already trying to take back everything he put down. 

"Wait, n-no," the pain made Makki stutter and strain towards the ground. Oikawa was only pressing down harder. "This is my financial aid money for school, I need this." Makki said seriously.

Oikawa got up to yell at them both. "Don't rain money you don't have!" 

It wasn't the first time.

Before Matsun could stealthily reach down to the floor to pick up a few ones, Oikawa got them to get away, taking off with the money they did have. They planned to swindle a few more strippers but that was not going to end well for them. Oikawa has gone through them doing that more than once but he never stops them. Someone else will take care of that one day. 

Now, Iwaizumi was the only person left. 

Oikawa didn't have much to do so he made his way to Iwaizumi, casually sitting on his lap as if this wasn't a strip club and he wasn't a stripper. Iwaizumi had no words.

"So you wouldn't happen to have thousands of dollars in ones on you, would you?" Oikawa asked.

"Really? Being a stripper, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi just needed to know what was going on in his head when he made the decision. To Iwaizumi, it just wasn't logical.

"Things happened." Oikawa shrugged. 

Iwaizumi wished he had known. 

Everything was much simpler in high school but Oikawa just disappeared after that. Iwaizumi didn't expect him to end up here, of all places. Oikawa was a stripper. What was Iwaizumi supposed to do with that kind of information?

"You don't have to worry about me-"

"I wasn't going to." Iwaizumi wasn't joking either. 

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa whined like he used to do.

Iwaizumi had to admit that he missed being called that. He also had to admit that he missed Oikawa. Just seeing him made him feel different, like he found what he was missing. They already knew they were going separate ways but Iwaizumi never thought it would be this separate. 

"You don't mind if I..." Oikawa trailed a finger down Iwaizumi's chest, "...have a little fun of my own," he said slowly, hoping that Iwaizumi was keeping up.

Iwaizumi didn't say anything, he didn't even give a nod of approval. If Oikawa wanted to do something, Iwaizumi wasn't going to stop him. Now he was pretending like he didn't want anything, like he didn't need it. 

Oikawa got up and turned around. It was such a shame that he wasn't close to naked right about now. He could take off the pants but that would be too easy. He kept his white pants that slung low at his hips on. He lowered himself on Iwaizumi's lap slowly, moving to the slow tempo of the new song that played. Iwaizumi kept his hands up and out the way so Oikawa could do his job; he just wasn't sure if he could put his hands anywhere on Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi chewed on the inside of his lip while he tried to remind himself that there was no reason for him to get flustered. It was only a lap dance, nothing more. Oikawa was just doing his job. 

_Oikawa was just doing his job_.

Iwaizumi put his hands on him. His fingers held down at Oikawa's waist, feeling him move and grind slowly. It was something else to feel Oikawa's ass on him too. If only he wasn't wearing pants. When Oikawa moved, Iwaizumi moved. 

It was just like back in high school.

Oikawa was never going to admit that he had the biggest crush on his childhood friend. Tonight was his night for closure. If Iwaizumi was really into it, he'd see how things end up for him. This might have been a job, but Oikawa usually has fun when he's with people he likes. 

He didn't mind giving Iwaizumi a lap dance, it was the most eventful part of his night. 

It was especially eventful when he felt something poking against his ass as he moved. Oikawa laughed to himself, his voice not heard over the music. He couldn't believe that Iwaizumi would get a boner just from a lap dance, and as much as he wanted to tease Iwaizumi about it, he kept to himself and continued to grind over him to make that boner worse. 

Iwaizumi was pulling him down on his lap, making him grind harder on him. His face was flushed red but he knew what was happening. It's not like he could help that he got horny from someone sitting on his lap. And he really wanted Oikawa to take care of it.

Oikawa could tell how desperate Iwaizumi was and he truly didn't mind if the lap dance turned to a little more than _just_ a lap dance. 

He got up to turn around and move over Iwaizumi while facing him. He wanted to see the blush on Iwaizumi's face and the cloudy look in his eyes. Iwaizumi had his hands back at Oikawa's waist and they both moved to the rhythm of the music. Oikawa couldn't do his job right with the thought of fucking Iwaizumi with all the strength he had. 

"You still have nice arms." Oikawa couldn't help himself. 

If Iwaizumi were to wrap his arms around him, that would be the end of everything. Oikawa would just melt if that were to happen. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, not opening his mouth to say anything. He was lucky his low moans were drowned out by the music in the club but it was getting to the point where it wasn't enough. Oikawa was close now. 

The lap dance was turning into sloppy grinding that could get Iwaizumi off. 

The friction was making him beg for it. If Oikawa wasn't wearing pants, this would be that moment where Iwaizumi would really strip Oikawa down to nothing. He would take advantage of absolutely everything. 

No one would notice if they had sex, everyone else was doing it so why couldn't they?

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi get swallowed up in that one feeling that drove him crazy. He watched as Iwaizumi begged to thrust against something, to _fuck_ something. Oikawa could watch Iwaizumi all night with the face he was making. There was nothing that could make Iwaizumi look any hotter; the hunger in his eyes, the way he bit his lip, the blush on his face, absolutely nothing could make the sight get any more perfect than it already was.

They forgot everything. It never occurred to them that they were at a strip club, that there were others around them, some of them glancing their way to see them getting hotter second by second. They tuned out the music, ignored the flashing lights. It was just the two of them at the moment. 

Oikawa made it his responsibility to get Iwaizumi off, and it was definitely working with the way he worked his hips and the rest of his body. Iwaizumi was holding on tight, wanting to bring Oikawa down and take off his clothes. His hands were sliding in Oikawa's white pants and what's even better was that Oikawa wasn't stopping him. He could grind all he wanted until he felt the need to release, and that was coming up damn close. Oikawa knew how to move, how to get Iwaizumi to moan and tighten his grip. It was like Oikawa knew Iwaizumi better than anyone thought, and to be honest, that was true. 

The stripper couldn't help it when he leaned closer to Iwaizumi, kissing him and taking his breath away. He could _feel_ Iwaizumi moaning against his lips as they both moved. Oikawa didn't stop grinding against him to feel the bulge at the front of his pants. Iwaizumi was twitching for his release. The kissing wasn't a distraction. Nothing turned him on more. 

Iwaizumi breathed heavily with Oikawa. His skin burned under Oikawa's touch, feeling Oikawa's hands on his arms. Iwaizumi had that need to run his hands up Oikawa's bare body to feel the warmth of his skin, too. He smelled like smoke and alcohol and sex and Iwaizumi just indulged in all of it, wanting to be a part of all of it. His fingers were digging in to Oikawa's skin; he was so close that he didn't want to let go. 

Oikawa wasn't distracted; he kissed Iwaizumi with everything he had. His tongue trailed Iwaizumi's bottom lip, his teeth, his tongue, everywhere in his mouth, exploring to his heart's content. Iwaizumi just felt powerless to how Oikawa moved. His mind was up in the clouds and for a second, he felt like he was gone.

The wave of heat drowned him slowly, making it hard for him to breathe. While he came, Oikawa bit his bottom lip, pulling at his skin while he heard Iwaizumi's low groans as he came. His eyes opened to see Iwaizumi's face, his closed eyes, his red cheeks, that expression he made while he came. Iwaizumi was lost for just a moment, completely in a daze, enough to forget where he was and what he was doing. 

He looked up to see Oikawa's face and still wondered how he ever turned out to be a stripper. Then again, it was a damn good thing that he was one. Would anyone make him feel _that_ great? Iwaizumi wouldn't be willing if it was anyone else. There was no shame on his face. He was definitely okay that he came in his pants. There was nothing else he could do about it anyway. A smile spread to Oikawa's face, dark and devious. 

This was his job. 

He did this kind of stuff almost every night. 

"That was on me tonight." Oikawa said quietly, biting on his lip as he leaned in closer again. "Next time though, you're gonna have to pay up." he almost kissed Iwaizumi again; his lips just barely hovered over Iwaizumi's skin but he didn't get close to taste him.

Iwaizumi wasn't aware that he was going to come back.

The thought didn't cross his mind. 

But seeing Oikawa here tonight made him wonder what else could happen. 

Oikawa got up in one fluid motion and turned to walk away, leaving Iwaizumi on his own to think about what just happened to him. If he had the money, he would definitely pay to make Oikawa stay a little longer and do more with him; watching Oikawa leave was the motivation he needed. 

He _was_ going to come back to see the only stripper he enjoyed.


End file.
